


Running

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x16 reaction fic, blam friendship, body issues, tested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x16 reaction fic.  Sam talks to Blaine about his new interest in fitness, and learns there's more to be worried about than he had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

Blaine collapsed down on a bench at the edge of the park, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Sam perched next to him and took a swig from his water bottle, then offered it to Blaine. "You're looking good," Sam commented, "but you're not really going to try to run until you hallucinate, right?"

"No," Blaine replied, "but I'm not done for today yet. I want to work up to at least six miles by the end of the week. Just give me a minute and we'll keep going."

Sam took the water bottle back from Blaine and considered his friend. This didn't seem like normal Blaine behavior. Blaine was always determined, but something seemed off, and Sam was worried. 

"I love having you as a running partner, dude, but what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, we've gone running every day this week, you're drinking that disgusting coconut water concoction, and you keep doing sit-ups while we're watching tv at night. It all just seems a little extreme."

Blaine huffed. "Pot calling the kettle black, don't you thnk?"

Sam gave Blaine a shove to the shoulder. "This isn't about me. Plus, you were the one that told me not to go overboard, and that I was more than just my body. Isn't that true for you too?" 

"It should be, right?" Blaine sighed. "But I've gained all this weight, and Kurt looks amazing. I just feel so inadequate next to him."

"Blaine, you're totally good looking, you know that, right?" Blaine just shrugged. "Have you talked to Kurt about this?" 

"Well, he blew me off the first few times I tried, but then we finally talked. After we almost beat each other up in combat class."

Blaine looked so sad, it made Sam want to punch somebody. "What did he say?"

"All the right words, I guess. But it's like we're not speaking the same language sometimes."

"You weren't talking Na'vi, were you? Because I don't think he knows it," Sam joked softly.

"No," Blaine replied with a small smile. "And Kurt is totally supportive of me trying to be more health conscious. I just don't know how we wound up here, with it being such a big issue. I mean, Kurt's the one that introduced me to cronuts. Cheesecake used to be his favorite food!"

Sam laughed. Kurt's fondness for cheesecake was well known. "Well, there's a difference between eating a cronut once in a while and having two for second breakfast every day, right? Have you asked Kurt why he's so into fitness all of a sudden?"

"Not directly. He started adding his extra morning workouts after the bashing. I thought he might be trying to get stronger, you know, in case something like that ever happened again."

Sam thought that made sense. "Didn't you start boxing after you got beat up?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I know what he's going through, I really do. But I still feel like a squishy loser compared to him." Blaine sadly poked at his stomach. "Why should he want me, if I'm all gross and he can have anyone now, with his gorgeous, toned body?"

"Blaine, do you actually believe Kurt would dump you because you put on a few pounds? Or that he'd want to date someone who was just after his body?"

"I know, that sounds ridiculous. It's not just the weight, though. Sometimes I just feel like I love him more than he loves me, even though he says he loves me and that everything's okay. It doesn't _feel_ okay to me." Blaine looked sadly at Sam, his eyes wide. "Is that weird?"

"It's not weird if it's how you feel. It doesn't sound good, though." Sam stood up and held out his hand to Blaine, who took it and hauled himself up off the bench with a groan. "Well, dude, I can help you get in shape, if that's what you want. And you know I'm gonna love you no matter how much extra body fat you've got." Sam threw an arm around Blaine and gave him a quick squeeze. "But I don't know how to help with the Kurt stuff. I think you and Kurt still have some talking to do."

"I know. And I've got to figure some of this out for myself." Blaine said. "But thanks for listening, Sam. You're a good friend." Blaine smiled a little sadly and they took off running again, a little slower than before.

"Anytime, man." Sam was still worried about Blaine, but he wasn't sure what else he could do. Getting Blaine to talk about it did seem to help him a little, so he'd just keep doing that. Maybe he'd get Tina to give Blaine a call and fawn over him a bit, remind him of how cute his butt was, even if it was a little rounder than it used to be. Sam wondered if talking to Kurt would help, but he didn't want to breach Blaine's confidence. For now, he decided, he'd just keep an eye on things. At least until Blaine stopped gelling on weekends. And then all bets were off.


End file.
